


Unusual Symptoms

by sassiperere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disasters, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, oblivious zexion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiperere/pseuds/sassiperere
Summary: “This is the hottest fucking doctor in the entire hospital and he’s entirely out of my league," Demyx thinks “But is that gonna stop my one fucking braincell from going into overdrive? Absolutely not.”---Demyx feels sick and unwillingly goes to the hospital to get it checked. He didn't expect there to be a really cute intern there for him to check out.





	Unusual Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a post on tumblr about someone who went to the doctor and the intern was really cute and when he checked the person's heartbeat they commented "oh, it's accelerated" and smirked. I sent it to my friends and we all joked about it being zemyx. I got inspired and challenged myself to write this in a day. Hope u guys like it!!

So, a few days ago, on monday, Demyx came down with… something. He was too fatigued to work on anything and his nose started getting stuffy.

“You should see a doctor about that,” said Roxas, the kid who lives right across from his building that he occasionally babysits.

“Naw, bro,” Demyx replied, his fingers still stringing and tuning his new sitar “I hate doctors”

“Literally why?” Roxas didn’t raise his eyes from Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater 2, this is how they communicate mostly.

“Literally because it’s a fudging hassle, I gotta wait in line, give all my personal information and wait some more just so some suit in a white coat and a condescending personality can tell me to come back in 3 months”

Roxas chuckled. Demyx looked up, Roxas’ character was ramming against a corner full speed, almost clipping out. Is the boy even listening?

“‘Sides, I always ride out these-” sneeze “these, uh-” sneeze “these things. Ride or die, am I right?”

His little companion pauses his game to glance over his shoulder.

“Alright, but when you die I wanna get your electric guitar”

“What? Didn’t your parents already give you one for your birthday?”

“Yeah, but yours is cooler. Dude, come check out this bug”

Demyx babysits mondays through wednesdays, when both Roxas’ parents work all day. So, when he called in sick tuesday because his nose is so clogged he could barely breathe and his coughing fits were draining what little energy he had, he could feel the smugness of Roxas’ singular “lol” text, immediately followed by “countdown 2 new guitar initiated.”

Alright, Demyx might be a big baby who hates going to the doctor, but he’s a baby with emphasis on BIG, he knows when to suck it up and go for a check up (huh, that was a good one. Maybe he should add that to his Tinder profile). It’s not like things can get any worse, right? He’s already dying inside.

Demyx digs into his bedside drawers looking for his bus pass. The one that’s expired as of last week. Fuck. Okay, can he take an Uber? He’s… kinda low on cash. He could technically walk to the clinic but god damn, does he not want to, when his lungs are screaming every breath he takes.

No choice, he’ll have to ask for a ride. Who’s available? Lauriam’s sleeping, he works the night shift, Braig’s definitely gonna say he owes him an (illegal) favor for that and Xemnas is… Xemnas. Welp, that only leaves  _ one  _ of the neighbors he knows as an option…

Elrena lives at the end of his hall. You can tell she’s home all day based on the blaring music that comes outta there in timed intervals, all kinds of music. She sounds like the millenial version of those grandmas that leave the TV turned on just to have some noise in the house. She’s generally unpleasant, sometimes walks around tits out to get her mail and smells of several illicit substances. Demyx never saw her leave the building at a reasonable hour, so he kinda assumes she’s supported by several sugar daddies. 

“Did I tell you you’re a disgrace to your entire family?”

“Yeah, Elrena,” Demyx sniffled.

“And that I hate you?”

“I mean, not today but-”

“I hate you.”

It’s not like Demyx’s having a whole lotta fun either. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

Honestly, Demyx thinks she only accepted his request to verbally degrade him the entire ride. She gives off this demonic vibe, like she thrives on being superior to other people. It sure as hell  _ feels  _ like she’s sucking away his life.

“Why can’t you go to the doctor as soon as you feel sick, like normal people do?” she asks in her cruelly disinterested tone as she cuts someone off in the next lane.

Demyx barely has the energy to reply besides a shrug. Elrena, undeterred, continues to call him all sorts of names in a true display of unpleasantness. She speeds through a radar AND a red light at the same time.

“Do you have, like, a sugar daddy to pay for your tickets specifically?” his brain is probably starting to fill up with snot because he seriously doesn’t remember when he sent the signal to verbally say that instead of thinking it, but it did shut Elrena up long enough for her to stare at him dumbfounded.

“Are you here for the bruise?” the receptionist at the nearest clinic asks, casually pointing at Demyx’s brand new black eye.

“Nope” he sniffles “might have come down with the flu. I don’t know. I feel like dying."

The receptionist nods. Demyx gives his info and goes to sit down in the far corner of the waiting area.

Hospitals are depressing. Demyx is prone to mood swings and the ambient he’s in is a big factor in how he feels. It’s one of the reasons he likes going to as many different places as possible and trying as many different things as possible. His bandmates praise him on how many venues he finds for them to gig at, but honestly? He just likes going out and seeing places, seeing people, feeling the energy. And right now? He’s feeling the lack of energy all too much.

Demyx’s name gets called, thank god, 'cause his leg’s tired from all the bouncing. He shoves his hands in his pockets and begrudgingly makes his way from one sad room to another.

“You must be Demyx?”

Demyx grunts a response and looks up. His eyes immediately widen.

Hold the fucking presses.

Did Demyx say “sad room”? Oh, sorry, he meant to say  _ the best room in the whole world. _

The doc must be an intern, looks about Demyx’s age, if not younger, and has that emo/rocker silverish blue bang going for him, covering half his face. The white coat and stethoscope combo always seemed stand offish and a bit snobbish for Demyx’ taste, but man does this guy  _ wear it well,  _ it just adds to this air of sweet refinement he has. His eyes are partially covered, but the one he can see is unwavering and friendly and his lips look so  _ inviting _ and  _ plump. Does he put on lip gloss or something?! _

_ “This is the hottest fucking doctor in the entire hospital and he’s entirely out of my league,"  _ Demyx thinks  _ “But is that gonna stop my one fucking braincell from going into overdrive? Absolutely not.” _

“I’m Ienzo. I’m Dr. Even’s assistant and I’ll be examining you for now." Ienzo flashes a friendly smile and man, why did Demyx hate hospitals again?

“ _ You can examine me all you want” _ Demyx thinks, but his brain is clinically flatlined so what comes out is:

“If you want, you can”

A beat of silence. Ienzo looked… a little confused, but the smile was still there.

“Well, take a seat.” he gestures to one of the two cushioned chairs in front of his desk and types away in the computer.

“Is this your first time visiting the hospital? Your records are clean”

“ _ Oh, this won’t be my only first time if I’m lucky”  _ Demyx thinks, but he’s barely functional so what comes out is:

“Oh, it won’t be”

More silence. Demyx wants Elrena to break the door down and punch him in the other eye.

“So, are you here to get your eye checked? It looks pretty painful, but I don’t think you burst a blood vessel” Ienzo gets his face closer to examine Demyx’s injury. Demyx averts his good eye and jumps when he feels Ienzo’s delicate,  _ soft  _ hands  _ gently _ touch his chin to  _ slightly  _ turn him around. God, he’s so  _ kind _ “I think you only need some painkillers and an ice pack for that. I’m sorry you got it, though! Looks like it hurt!”

“ _ Not as much as the thought of you not giving me your number”  _ Demyx thinks, but he’s already close to hyperventilating, so he just says:

“Not as much as yours”

Ienzo legitimately pauses. Holy shit, he probably thinks Demyx is already braindead, he’s gonna press some emergency button and run him to the ER in hopes of resuscitating, but little does he know it’s already too late, and Ienzo will have to bear the pain of losing his patient and having to explain to Demyx’s cat how his owner passed due to being too horny for a sick person.

Wow, way to go, asshole. You’re about to traumatize your hospital crush.

Ienzo grabs a pen and a clipboard. He sticks a page he just printed out in it and starts writing.

“Well, what are you feeling, then?”

_ Madly in love. _

“My nose is… very stuffy”

“Is it difficult to breathe?” 

_ Always around you. _

“Yeah… I cough a lot”

“Dry or wet?”

_ Oh, for you it’s definitely wet. _

“Dry… hurts a little too”

Ienzo nods, never once did he lift his pen from the clipboard.

“Do you feel constant fatigue?”

_ Not if you’re offering to stay the night. _

“Uh huh, I can’t do the stuff I normally do”

“Headaches?”   
  


“Mostly”

“Pain behind the eyes? Or watering?”

“With the headaches sometimes”

Ienzo makes a humming sound. Dear god, even that’s attractive to hear. Demyx wants to talk to this man nonstop, hear his opinions on other, non health related stuff, take him to town, show him his band, take him home and-

“Can you please put this in your armpit for me?” he hands him a thermometer.

“Anything for you” Demyx says, smiling in what he hopes is very hot and inviting.

“Uhm…” Ienzo shakes the thermometer a little closer to Demyx and he realizes he didn’t even reach for it. He grabs it quickly and notices Ienzo jotting something down in his clipboard. Probably “patient seems to be very fucking stupid.”

Stethoscope in hand, Ienzo gets up and around his desk and plops (literally plops, his hair whooshes a bit and Demyx almost clutches his chest in utter adorableness) on the chair across from Demyx.

“I’ll check your breathing now, okay?”

Demyx nods and looks straight ahead as Ienzo lowers himself to be closer to Demyx’s torso. He places his stethoscope around his chest area and instructs his breathing. After a few rounds, he repeats the process in Demyx’s back and when they see each other again Ienzo looks a little concerned.

The thermometer beeps and Demyx actually lets it fall to the floor in surprise. He scrambles to pick it up and hits his head on the desk before emerging again. Ienzo’s back in his spot behind the desk, typing furiously on the computer. He takes the thermometer back without looking at it and brings it into his field of vision.

“Well, you’re not feverish, but your temperature’s not exactly normal either…” he says, mostly to himself.

“Can you… give me a moment? I’ll be back in a minute”

Demyx nods dumbly as Ienzo gets up, clipboard in hand, and walks out of the room. A shame he’s wearing the white coat, makes watching him go even less exciting.

**~ ~ ~**

Ienzo’s a little… nervous. He’s pretty sure it’s not death threatening but Demyx is displaying some symptoms he hasn’t seen before in a common flu. He’s just a simple intern with anxiety, he needs a second opinion or else he’ll lose sleep over this one guy.

“Dr. Even!” he spots him in the hallway between examination rooms, nursing a coffee and talking to another concerned intern. Even looks at him apathetically, but that’s his usual resting bitch face so all is well.

“Something wrong?” Even turns to him and calmly sips his coffee. The other intern looks a little offended at the intrusion, but walks off anyway.

“There’s this patient… he seems to have come here under the suspicion of a flu and does seem to be giving symptoms but…” Ienzo frantically looks at his notes “there’s some other odd effects I can’t quite place. Pardon my insecurity, sir, but I just want to double check”

Even looked unphased as he took the last gulp of his beverage and threw the cup in the nearby trash can. He grabs Ienzo’s clipboard and starts reading it, signaling for Ienzo to continue.

“The patient seems air headed, when I asked him simple questions such as if it was his first time here and if his injury hurt he replied with vaguely nonsensical sentences. He’s nervous, sweaty, stammers a lot...” Even nodded along. “and, as I checked his heartbeat, it was accelerated”

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

“You want to know my diagnosis, Dr. Ienzo?”

Ienzo nodded expectantly.

“He’s got a crush on you. Third one this month” Even said, matter of factly, as he hit Ienzo lightly in the head with his clipboard “We might have to consider a transfer to the pediatric ward if you continue to be such a distraction to our patients”

Ienzo gasps, his face heating rapidly as Even lets out an amused laugh.

“Sir, please don’t tease me like that!” Ienzo’s voice comes out louder than he intended, some nurses giving him a nasty look. He hides behind his clipboard.

It’s true he’s been flirted with by two girls who came in for check ups. He just laughed it off and blamed it on the fact they were high schoolers, highly impressionable to young medical students. He’s probably never been on the radar for people his age, let alone one that fit his type. Ienzo’s never been social, ever since middle school he’s been dead set on being a doctor and any free time he had he didn’t really feel the need to go outside and live a life, he just stayed in and studied. Sure, Ienzo’s top of his class now but it does make looking for a boyfriend kind of difficult, especially when you’re basically the only guy in your class with a v-card.

Ienzo’s been a little lonely lately. The exam rush is over and the internship’s been very manageable so far, his mind is wandering whenever he meets athletic guys coming in for a contusion or the attractive, plastic looking band boys he listens to as a guilty pleasure. And, well, Demyx kinda fits a little bit of both, Ienzo did find him attractive.

Woah… does this mean… Ienzo can  _ attempt flirtation?  _ This is unheard of, wild, sounds even a little sinful when you think about the probability of something working out between the two of them. It can’t be ethically right for Ienzo to have this much luck.

Actually, it probably isn’t ethically right to court your patient anyway. Should he… should he be more worried about this? Cause right now the only thing in his mind is how there’s a cute, charming guy sniffling and coughing his way into Ienzo’s heart  _ right now  _ inside that room.

“Uh oh, you’re still red in the face. Go drink some water and bring some to your patient, chop chop,” Dr. Even clapped his hands and snapped Ienzo out of his musings. He saluted with his busy hand and accidently hit himself with the clipboard. Even facepalmed “You are truly the epitome of charm, Ienzo. Seems like you and your clumsy patient might be a better match than you think.”

Ienzo hurries to the little water filter in the hallway and tries to quench both his thirsts with some cold water. He fills another cup to take to Demyx and, as he’s making his way back to the examination room, he has another idea.

**~ ~ ~**

Oh, thank god. The door clicks open and Ienzo excuses himself back in the room. Good, Demyx was this close to bolting out of there and running into oncoming traffic to escape the embarrassment he’s currently feeling.

He can’t look Ienzo in the eye, but sees he left a little cup of water for him as he sits back in his desk.

The doc clears his throat.

“So," he says, looking at his computer and typing some more. “Sounds like a flu to me. Rest and plenty of liquid will work, but I’m prescribing an antibiotic to help.”

Ienzo wheels his chair to a shelf in the back of the room, retrieves a small hospital notepad and starts writing.

“Oh, and some painkillers for your eye, too.”

He rips the sheet off the notepad and slips it to Demyx, who wipes his snotty hands in his jeans and picks it up. Some chicken scrawl medicine names, standard, 3 times a day, yadda yadda, a phone number with a heart on it. Alright, he can do this. Demyx folds the paper and places it in his back pants pocket.

“Thanks, doc. I’ll get some as soon as I’m-” Demyx pauses, visibly taken aback.

Ienzo looks  _ crushed.  _ It seriously looks like he’s about to fucking cry, his face is frozen in admonished horror, and that’s something considering the guy’s got half his face covered. It’s a bad look on a pretty thing like him.

…

_ Wait a fucking second. _

Demyx scrapes the chair back, gets up and digs the note back out. There it is, at the end, neatly and plainly (so doctors  _ choose  _ to write like shit?!), a phone number with a heart at the end. Demyx’s jaw is on the floor, literally, his mouth really is hanging open.

Holy shit. He didn’t think he’d get this far. An entire appointment throwing in half flirts and barely making sense, his face looking the worst possible due to exhaustion and the many body fluids escaping every orifice and yet here he is, getting a phone number from the cutest guy he’s ever seen.  _ How do you even react in this situation?  _ He never got a  _ phone number _ ! All he did was make out with some people in dark venues because they were either too inebriated to care about his personality or just wanted to brag about hooking up with an indie band member. In here, Demyx has neither the darkness nor the band to hide behind, it’s just him! With a fucking doctor! This guy probably earns more than he’ll ever earn in his entire career and he’s not even a full fledged doctor yet!

“ _ Oh my god, I am so sorry,”  _ Demyx whispers, real desperation sneaking into his voice. Oh wait. Nope, that’s just a sneeze.

Ienzo startles with the sound of the sneeze, his face no longer contorted in pain but more… surprise. This must be this poor intern’s weirdest day ever. In fact, this turned so awkward so fast Demyx isn’t even sure he should still call the guy.  _ What is he supposed to DO? _

“No, no, I’m the one who’s sorry!” Ienzo jumps up from his chair as well “I’m… Maybe I should’ve been more straightforward! I don’t know, I’ve never done this before…”

“Pass a note?!”

“No! Flirting!”

Ienzo goes red, all the way to the tip of his ears. Demyx feels like he’s about to faint, either due to lack of oxygen or the fact he’s probably not much better than his doctor friend, blood flow wise.

There’s a beat of silence, both boys staring wildly at each other, trying to calm down from the state of alarm their anxious brains put them through. They start controlling their breathing, slowly, until their postures are relaxed again.

“... flirting, huh?” Demyx muses, smiling seductively. He sneezes, which ruins the whole point, but the smile was seductive for a good second.

“Yeah…” Ienzo tucks some of his wild bangs behind his ear and  _ fuck _ , he  _ can’t  _ be for real, this move was  _ masterfully adorable  _ and if he asked Demyx for the world right now he’d definitely look for it “I know it’s a little off putting, a medical student in his 20s who hasn’t even flirted with anyone but… it’s ok if you’d rather… forget this happened.”

Demyx opens his mouth to protest, but gets interrupted by a coughing fit. He uses one of his hands to cover his mouth and takes a sip of his water when the fit subsides. Ienzo furrows his brows at him, looking entirely too sad for a flirt off.

“You should really get home… you need rest. It’s actually wrong of me to keep you like this.” he starts walking towards the door, giving Demyx no choice but to follow him outside.

“Hey, hey, no, no! Look, truth is, I haven’t ever been flirted with too! The only people who ever kissed me were probably too drunk to remember,” Demyx admits, and, honestly? It feels good to let that out with someone who’s more or less in the same boat as him.

It can get a little weird when no one ever wants to follow up on you, you kinda start thinking you’re more of a status than a person, so you fall on these personalities people build of you to keep racking up these fleeting moments. Demyx has  _ no idea  _ how a guy this good looking went under the radar for so long, but, in a selfish way, he’s glad he did. Makes him feel a little less weird.

Ienzo smiles at him wholeheartedly. They stare at each other for a minute and, man, Demyx hates being the cheesy idiot because he’s  _ always  _ the cheesy idiot, always hoping against all odds  _ this time will be different _ , but it feels  _ good  _ to look into Ienzo’s eyes. They’re sincere, they’re genuine and they’re  _ happy, happy about him.  _ It’s… probably the first time in a while someone’s attracted to Demyx without all his crutches to rely on.

“I’ll text you.”

“I sincerely hope you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Please leave a kudo and a comment telling me what you think!!


End file.
